Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the mounting of electric motors, such as unit bearing fan motors, and more particularly to the mounting of a motor and its associated electrical lead-protecting sheath in close proximity with one another so as to minimize any flexing of the leads between the end of the sheath and the motor.
A-shaped motor mounting brackets formed from flat sheet metal are known and are advantageous in that they do not readily transmit motor vibration to the mounting surface and represent a reduction in both weight and material cost when compared to other motor mounting brackets. Such brackets may be employed, for example, in supporting a motor-driven fan which circulates air past a condense in a refrigeration device. In such devices it is desirable and sometimes mandatory that individual insulated electrical conductors or motor leads be enclosed in a typically flexible metal conduit for safety reasons. Secure clamping of such a flexible metal conduit at the end closest the motor has heretofore been accomplished using a two-piece die cast clamp arrangement of substantial cost. It would be highly desirable to eliminate this clamp, reduce the number of parts, and facilitate assembly of such motor mounting arrangements.